The Horcrux Hunt
by clairebear0216
Summary: Dumbledore asked Hermione to do an important thing. He wants her to hunt horcruxes with several others. She needs to get them all together, but how? He wants five Gryffindors and five Slytherins to team up. How will that work?
1. Don't Do It Malfoy

Instead of Harry, Dumbledore asked Hermione to talk to Slughorn. He then also told her about the horcruxes and he took her to find the locket. When they got back to the castle, Malfoy came in.

* * *

"Don't do it Malfoy," Hermione yelled. He whipped around to see her standing at the top of the stairs with her wand pointed at him. No Ron or Harry in sight.

"Get out of here Granger," he sneered, no knowing who to keep his wand on.

"Don't do it," she yelled again.

"You don't understand," Malfoy cried. Hermione looked at him closely. He was skinny, far skinnier than he should be. His blonde hair hung in his wide, bloodshot eyes. His lips quivered and his wand shook.

Dumbledore was standing behind Malfoy watching the teens interact.

"Let me understand then," she said softly. She slowly took a step forward and another when Malfoy didn't react badly. He just watched her with wide eyes as she walked toward him, step by step.

"I can't. I can't do it," he whispered. Hermione kept walking forward. She was only a few inches away from his outstretched wand when she stopped. She slowly reached her hand up and pushed his wand down. He slowly lowered his arm watching her carefully.

"Don't do it then," she whispered as she took two more steps toward him. They were now mere inches away from each other.

"I have to or else he's going to kill me," he whispered in a shaky voice. His bloodshot eyes finally connected with Hermione's brown eyes.

She slowly reached forward and pushed his left sleeve up. There on his pale arm was the dark mark, starring her down. She drew in a breath and looked back up at him.

"I had no choice," he whispered. Hermione reached up and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"You always have a choice," she whispered. She glanced over at Dumbledore. Tears sprang to her eyes and she looked back at Malfoy.

"Come with me," she whispered. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Malfoy slowly, as if afraid of her, reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't. I have to kill him or else he will find me and kill me," he whispered. Tears were streaming down his face now. He didn't want to kill but he didn't want to die.

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "Please come with me."

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke from behind. Malfoy whipped around as if he forgot that he was still there.

"Go. Severus will take care of everything else. Go with Miss. Granger, protect her, stay safe. Mr. Malfoy do as I say," Dumbledore said. A bang echoed through the room. The death eaters were here.

"Draco, please," Hermione pleaded. Dumbledore nodded at Malfoy. Hermione took his hand. Malfoy looked at Hermione and nodded.

And Hermione apparated.


	2. Everyone Is Confused

They appeared in a campsite in a woods. There was a small tent near a lake. The woods seemed empty and large.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione called into the tent. Harry and Ron both came out of it and looked at Malfoy.

"You got him," Harry noticed. Hermione nodded.

"Did you get the others?" They both nodded and Ron walked back to the tent. He went back in.

"Everyone is confused. We were waiting for you to explain," Harry said. Hermione nodded and looked back at Malfoy. He had his eyes closed and he was facing the lake.

"Lets sit down," Hermione said. Malfoy looked back at her and slowly nodded. She motioned to the logs around where the fire would have been. Harry lite the fire and sat down on one of the logs. Hermione gently took Malfoy's hand and steered him toward a log. She sat down and pulled him down next to her. Ron came out of the tent with Ginny, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Greengrass.

Once everyone was seated on the five logs around the fire, Hermione started. She glanced at everyone's confused faces, even Ron and Harry were confused. Crabbe and Goyle were on one log, Parkinson an Greengrass on another, Harry and Ginny on the third, Ron and Neville on the fourth, and Hermione and Malfoy on the last.

"So," Hermione started. "First off thank you for coming so willingly."

The other Slytherins didn't go as willingly as Malfoy but they were still here. Harry and Ron brought them all here while Hermione got Malfoy. They did have to trick Crabbe and Goyle and they had to convince Parkinson and Greengrass.

"Second off I know everyone is wondering why we're here. Dumbledore asked me to bring you all here. He...right now...he's dead. Snape killed him because he is trying to get on V-Voldemort's side."

Harry and Ron scowled. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Our job is to find Voldemort and kill him. It won't be easy though. Voldemort was smart. He made horcruxes. They are part of his soul so it means he won't die completely. He will live in the horcrux until he is strong enough. He did it when he was killed the night Harry got his scar. We need to find them all. There were seven in all, but he already used one. One was already destroyed. The diary in the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore found a ring and a locket but we have to find out how to destroy them."

She reached into her bag and pulled them out. Everyone stared at them intently. Their mission was to destroy these and the others they find.

"I know this is a lot to take in but we need to act quickly. The faster we get them all the faster we can destroy them, the faster this all can be over. Soon people will start going missing and being killed. War is coming and fast."

Hermione stood up and made her way to the tent.

"We can talk more tomorrow. We'll have to set up watches because every two or three hours we have to put the wards back up. Also we don't know what's out there."

"I'll take the first watch," Malfoy announced. Everyone else got up and ducked into the tent.

Inside was large. There were five sets of bunk beds. Two were against one side while two more were against the other side. The fifth one was pressed against the back wall. There was a small kitchen, a small living room, and two small bathrooms. Crabbe and Goyle claimed one set of bunk beds for themselves. Parkinson and Greengrass claimed the one next to theirs. Ron and Neville claimed one on the opposite side. Harry and Ginny claimed the one next to theirs. Hermione and Malfoy would share the one on the back wall.

"I'll go keep watch with Malfoy," Hermione told Harry. He nodded.

"Are you okay 'Mione?"

"Of course and wouldn't I be?" She turned to leave. Harry out his hand on her arm.

"Wait 'Mione I didn't mean it that way. It's just Dumbledore is dead and we are now stuck in a forest," Harry said.

"I know. I'm okay, really. I'll be outside. Make sure you get some sleep."

"Wake me up in a few hours to take watch," Harry said. She nodded and made her way outside. She found Malfoy sitting on the same log staring at the ashes.


	3. Why Did Dumbledore Choose Me?

"Granger?" Malfoy asked. Hermione looked over at him. They had been silent for the entire time they were out there.

"Yes?"

"Why did Dumbledore choose me?" He looked over at her. She could see that his eyes were watery.

"Because," she said standing up. She sat down next to him and thought about it.

"Because he sees the you under all that," she said gesturing to him. A ghost of a smile crossed his expression.

"What am I under all this?" He asked her. She smiled and looked out at the lake. She slowly, cautiously leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't draw back, he didn't pull away from her. He did stiffen though but since he didn't move she stayed there.

"A nice guy, I guess. A guy who wants to change. Right?"

"I want to change but it's not easy. The Dark Lord doesn't make it easy. He kills you if you don't do what he wants. He threatened my mother too. What if he kills her?" He sounded broken. He sounded like he was crying.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. Tears were sliding out of his eyes. She wiped them off his cheek gently and carefully. He looked at her through his watery, bloodshot eyes.

"When was the last time you slept properly?" She asked softly. He looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

"I don't know, before this whole thing started I guess," he whispered.

"You need to sleep. We'll get your mother to safety somehow. We'll make sure everyone is safe when we are gone," she said softly. She gently took his hand and started rubbing slow circles with her thumb.

"Thank you Hermione," he murmured. She glanced up at him and smiled. That was the first time he has ever called her Hermione. Usually it's Granger or mudblood or know-it-all.

"Your welcome Draco," she whispered. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and gazed at the lake. They remained like that until Hermione noticed the wards were coming down.

She stood up and began recasting the spells. Malfoy remained sitting on the log watching her. When she was done she walked over to Malfoy and offered him her hand. He took it and she pulled him up. They were face to face, inches from each other. Neither moved for a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Lets go in," Hermione said. She led him to the entrance.

"Go wake someone up so they can keep watch," she whispered before ducking inside. She walked over to Harry's bunk. He was on the bottom bunk while Ginny slept above him. She shook him gently and he opened his eyes.

"Hey you're back," he whispered. She nodded as he got out of bed. He grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on before heading for the door. Hermione climbed into her bed, the bottom one. Malfoy climbed on top after he woke up Crabbe.


	4. We Need A Plan

At dawn Hermione woke. No one else was awake. Ginny and Greengrass were gone so they must be sitting outside.

She stood and tiptoed over to the kitchen area. She had packed a lot of food because there were ten of them and she didn't know how long they would be out here. She took out some eggs and began to make breakfast for everyone. She turned on the small stove and began to make the food.

"Granger?" Hermione turned around to see Parkinson standing there in short shorts and a long sleeve shirt that no longer fits. She sat on one of the chairs at the table.

"Would you like to help?" Hermione asked. Parkinson just laughed and leaned back in the chair.

Hermione scoffed and went back to cooking. She made enough food for everyone, eggs, toast, juice, and fruit. Neville came in to help and Crabbe and Goyle came to sit with Parkinson.

Hermione went to wake everyone else up and call the girls in. She shook Harry and he woke up quickly. Ron was harder but she was able to wake him. They went to get the girls while Hermione woke Malfoy.

"Malfoy," she said. She reached up to shake him but came up empty. She climbed up the ladder and saw that he was gone. She jumped down and looked around. Both bathrooms were empty. He wasn't in any of the other rooms. Everyone else was in the kitchen eating while she ran outside. She looked around but still couldn't find him.

"Malfoy," she called.

"Granger," he said. His voice was coming from behind the tent. She walked around the back and found him lying on the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as she sat down next to him. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her.

"Couldn't sleep," he said simply. She understood what he meant.

"Nightmares," she said. He looked over at her and nodded slowly.

"I get them too," she said softly. She shifted a little closer to him and he sat all the way up.

"What do you do when you get them?"

"Umm...I just," she started. She blushed and he looked at her, trying to get her to talk. "I just think about my parents," she murmured.

"Why?"

"Because they are connected to all my happy memories," she whispered. Tears were leaking out of her eyes. Malfoy looked up and saw she was crying. He shifted closer and cautiously placed his arm around her shoulders. She pressed her face into his shoulder and cried.

"What happened?" He asked softly. She sniffled a few times and looked up at him.

"I did it to protect them," she said.

"Did what?" He asked her. She looked up at him. Tears were still streaming down her face, her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was puffy.

"I erased their memories of me," she cried.

"Oh...it's okay," he murmured patting her on the back. She sat up all the way and wiped her face. She pushed her hair back and looked at Malfoy.

"How do I look?" He pushed a lock off hair behind her ear and wiped a stray tear.

"Beautiful," he whispered. She blushed and pulled back.

He quickly stood up and offered a hand. He pulled her up. They were a few inches apart when she was up. She backed away and walked back to the front. She walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Ron. She grabbed a glass of juice and drank it. Malfoy walked in and sat next to Greengrass. He didn't eat much but there wasn't much left either.

"We need a plan and I think I know how it should start," Hermione spoke suddenly. Everyone looked over at her.

"We need to protect our parents. Some of our parents could be in danger because we are gone." She glanced at Malfoy but he was looking down at his food.

"Well who's parents need protection?" Ron muttered. Malfoy looked over at him.

"Malfoy's mother," Hermione blurted out. Malfoy looked back down.

"Oh Malfoy's mother," Ron mocked.

"My mother too," Parkinson said. "And Daphne's parents." Greengrass nodded.

"Is there ever a time when they are all together?" Hermione asked. They thought about it.

"Yes," Malfoy spoke up. "They have tea every Sunday."

"Today is Sunday," Ginny added.

"We need to get them today. Everyone's probably just realized we are gone or they're going to soon," Harry said.

"Okay does anyone else ever have tea with them?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"Sometimes Goyle's mother but usually she doesn't," Malfoy said.

"Are we not getting Crabbe and Goyle's mothers too?" They immediately shook their heads.

"They are working for the Dark Lord," Goyle muttered.

"Are you sure?" Crabbe just nodded.

"Okay well we need a plan," Hermione said.


	5. For Luck

The plan was simple, not something Hermione agreed on, but it was simple.

Malfoy would go to the Manor, the Dark Lord's meeting place. He just had to distract them long enough for them to get the women out. Crabbe, Goyle, Neville, and Ginny would stay behind.

Seemed easy right? No. They were caught because Goyle's mother was there. She yelled for some death eaters and they came.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Bellatrix asked. "Draco," she called.

They were being dragged in by a group of death eaters. Malfoy stopped suddenly and stared. They were captured. Harry looked different, stinging curse to the face. Ron and Hermione looked the same though.

"Draco," she called. He walked forward slowly. The death eater forced Harry to kneel in front of Malfoy.

"Is it him?" Bellatrix asked. She was close to Malfoy, peering over his shoulder.

"I can't be certain," Malfoy muttered, looking up at her. Bellatrix jerk his head to face Harry again.

"Look closely."

"I can't be certain," he said through gritted teeth.

Bellatrix groaned and turned away. Her eyes landed on a death eater holding a sword. The sword of Gryffindor.

"Where did you get that?" She hissed at him.

"We found it in her bag when we searched her," he said in a deep voice. His mask was on so it was impossible to tell who it was, though Malfoy knew it was Crabbe's father.

"Give it to me," she screeched. He took a step back.

"I reckon it's mine now," he said.

"Give it to me," she screeched again. She sliced her wand through the air and suddenly he dropped. He struggled with the rope around his through. The sword, completely forgotten by him, slid across the floor to Bellatrix.

Meanwhile the death eaters had all left since they didn't want to be next. So now Malfoy was holding Hermione and Lucius was in charge of Harry and Ron.

"Don't give yourself away," Hermione whispered to Malfoy.

"She might torture you," Malfoy murmured.

"Wait until I say to, promise?" She heard Malfoy take a deep breath.

"Okay but don't kill yourself," he whispered back. She nodded slightly. She felt a feather lite kiss pressed to her temple.

"For luck," he murmured before Bellatrix turned back around.

"Put them in the cellar," Bellatrix said to Lucius. "Leave the girl to me."

Harry and Ron were dragged away, screaming her name the whole way. She stood in the middle of the room with her head held high.

"Where did you get this? It is supposed to be in my vault," she screeched.

"I don't know," Hermione said clearly. Bellatrix lifted her wand.

"Crucio," she yelled. Hermione was hit with a pain so blinding that she fell to her knees. Malfoy wanted to rush forward but he had promised her not to. She had a plan and he couldn't ruin it.

"Where did you get it?" Bellatrix asked again.

"I don't know," Hermione said in a slightly weaker voice.

"Crucio," she yelled again. Blinding pain pushed Hermione onto the floor. She squirmed around, trying to get away from it. Malfoy bit his lip to keep his scream in.

"Where did you get it mudblood?" Bellatrix asked in a calm voice.

"I. Don't. Know," Hermione said. Bellatrix walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"I'm sure you know mudblood," she whispered. "I know you took it so tell me where you got it from and this will all be over."

"I. Don't. Know," Hermione spit out. Bellatrix took a knife out and lunged at Hermione's arm.

Hermione's screams echoed throughout the manor as Bellatrix cut into her arm. Malfoy couldn't stand it much longer but Hermione met his eyes for a second and it gave him hope. She was strong.

"Get the red head," Bellatrix muttered as she stood up. Malfoy saw Hermione's arm and a tear almost escaped. Mudblood was carved into her skin. Drops of her blood painted the floor around her arm.

"Draco," Bellatrix said. He looked at her.

"Call the Dark Lord," she hissed. Malfoy rolled up his sleeve slowly, hoping Hermione's plan would kick in soon.

"They're gone," Lucius yelled as he ran into the room. Bellatrix turned on him with fire in her eyes.

"What?" She screeched. She turned on Hermione, who was sitting up.

"Where are they?" She screeched at her.

"Crucio," she screamed. Malfoy was catching onto the plan and knew what to do next.

"Stupify," he yelled with his wand pointed at his father. Lucky for them all the death eaters left. His father flew through the air and lay on the floor.

"You dare turn on your own father and to protect a mudblood," Bellatrix screamed.

"Crucio," she shouted before Malfoy could react. He fell to his knees in pain. He grunted and groaned but never screamed.

Suddenly Bellatrix screamed. She whipped around and saw Hermione holding the knife. Bellatrix's leg was bleeding where Hermione had slashed her.

"You dare touch me," she screeched. She turned her wand on her but froze.

"Petrificus Totalus," Malfoy yelled. Bellatrix fell to the ground frozen.

"Hermione," he said as he helped her onto her feet.

"I'm okay," she murmured.

"We have to go," he muttered when he saw that she was not okay. Her arm was bleeding, along with a few other places that broke open during the cruciatus curse. She was weak and he knew he had to get her out fast.

They ran as fast as they could with Hermione in this condition. No death eaters met them on the way. Hermione grabbed her purse and all their wands as she ran past the table they were left on.

"The apparation site is right up here," Malfoy said.

"You can't get away that easily," Bellatrix yelled from behind them. The two didn't know how she could have gotten free so quickly but that didn't matter now.

Hermione apparated them out of there but Bellatrix threw the knife. It flew through the air end over end. As it disappeared with the two, Bellatrix smiled


	6. How Are You Feeling?

They appeared right outside of the tent. Hermione realized that they were back.

She turned to Malfoy to hug him when she saw his face. It was tight with pain. The cruciatus curse shouldn't have hurt him that much.

That's when she saw the blood. It was coming from his shoulder. A knife protruded from it. She gasped and immediately put his good arm around her shoulders. She began to walked into the tent.

"I need help," she screamed. Heads poked out from the kitchen. Crabbe and Goyle grab Malfoy from Hermione. He cried out in pain.

"Careful with him. Put him on the couch," she instructed. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit she had put in there.

Parkinson and Greengrass were perched next to the couch watching Malfoy. Hermione pushed past them and opened the kit. Her heart broke when she heard the whimper escape him.

"Hold him down," she told Crabbe. He held down Malfoy's good shoulder as Hermione removed the knife. Malfoy cried out but he didn't struggle much. Hermione tossed the knife on the coffee table and turned back to Malfoy.

"Vulnera Sanentur," she murmured as she waved his wand over his shoulder. Nothing happened. It didn't seal up and the bleeding didn't stop.

"Why isn't it working?" Parkinson cried.

"Give me the knife," Hermione instructed. She examined the knife and found nothing. She did nonverbal magic over it and found out that it was cursed to not heal with magic. That means Malfoy's shoulder and her arm won't heal with magic.

"Move aside," she yelled at Greengrass. She quickly crawled back so that Hermione could work on Malfoy.

She ripped open Malfoy's button up white shirt, now more red than white. She carefully pulled the shirt away from the wound. It looked worse now that it was out in the open. Goyle turned away and had to sit on his bunk. Parkinson held his hand of his good arm and Greengrass stroked his forehead.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy's face before getting to work. He had passed out due to all the pain. It was better this way because stitches are not fun. She prepared and began stiching him up. She cleaned the wound and wrapped it up.

She finally packed up the kit and placed it on the coffee table. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She scrubbed her hands until all of Malfoy's blood was off. Then she began to wash her arm too. She wrapped it up and checked for other injuries. She could heal those with magic so that was quick.

"Granger," Parkinson called. Hermione emerged from the bathroom and walked into the living room. Malfoy was awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently as she started looking through the kit again. She found the potion for numbing injuries. She poured a bit in a glass.

"Do you want me to answer?" He asked through gritted teeth. She handed him the potion and he swallowed it quickly. He shuttered but then sighed.

"Better?"

"Oh yeah," he murmured. He closed his eyes.

"Pansy?" He asked softly. She perked up at the sound of her name.

"What is it Draco?"

"Can you make some food?" She nodded, even though he couldn't see her, and stood up. She kissed his forehead and left the room.

"I'll go help her," Greengrass muttered as she stood too. She pushed Malfoy's hair back and lingered for just a moment before leaving too. That left Hermione and Malfoy alone.

"Thank you Hermione," Malfoy murmured.

"Your welcome Draco," she whispered. She stroked his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Where are the others?"

"They're still at the safe house," Hermione said. Malfoy opened his eyes.

"The safe house?"

"Bill and Fleur's cottage. Your mother will be safe there."

"Thank you," he whispered.

Noise outside the tent distracted Hermione. She grabbed her wand but it was only the others walking in. She put it down and stood up. Malfoy reached out to catch her hand but stopped when he noticed the others coming in.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Ginny rushed forward to look at Hermione.

"It's nothing," Hermione muttered taking her bandaged arm out of Ginny's grip.

"Malfoy what happened?" Ron yelled.

"That's what I'd like to know too," Parkinson said. Her and Greengrass walked into the room with a sandwich for Malfoy. They placed it on his chest so he could reach it.

"Well after you guys went to the basement Bellatrix tortured Hermione. Then she cut her arm. Then they figured out you were gone and freaked out. Then we escaped but Bellatrix threw a knife and hit me in the shoulder before we left," Malfoy explained.

"Hermione that's not nothing," Ginny screeched.


	7. I'm Right Here

"I'll keep watch," Hermione volunteered.

"No go sit down," Ron said. He watched as she sat in one of the arm chairs in the living room before he headed outside with Parkinson.

"Good night Hermione," Ginny said. "Don't stay up too late."

Everyone else got ready for bed but Hermione sat there. Malfoy was asleep on the couch since they didn't want to try to move him.

An hour later Hermione was about to fall asleep. She stood up to go to bed when she stopped.

"Her..my...knee," Malfoy murmured. She looked over at him. He was still asleep. He was dreaming about her?

"Hermi...knee," he murmured again. She walked back and sat on the chair again.

"Hermione," he cried out suddenly. He started thrashing violently. He sat up so suddenly that Hermione jerked back. His wide eyes searched the room. His eyes landed on Hermione and he sighed with relief.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded and laid back down. He stifled a groan though. Hermione stood up and walked over to him. She knelt down next to him.

"Can I check it?" He nodded again. Hermione slowly removed the bandage, cleaned the wound, and rebandaged him. She slowly peeled back the rest of his shirt, which still clung to him. They didn't remove it earlier because they thought it might hurt him. She threw the shirt on the floor and looked at him.

He was already watching her. Their eyes met and he smiled. He lifted his good arm and reached out to her. He pushed hair behind her ear and then found her hand.

"Go back to sleep," Hermione whispered. "You need it."

"No I can't go back there," he whispered to her.

"Nightmare?" He nodded. "Think of happy memories."

"I'm trying to but every time I think of a good memory, a bad one slips in."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she poured some potion to help with the pain. She gave it to him and he drank it.

"I mean I think of Quidditch and your face appears in the stands and suddenly I'm back in Malfoy Manor listening to your screams," he whispered.

"You have nothing to fear. I'm right here," she murmured.

"Stay with me?" He asked in a small voice. Hermione barely heard it but she nodded. She leaned against the couch and stroked her thumb over his hand.

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. She stayed like that until morning when everyone woke and started making breakfast.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head up. Malfoy was still asleep on the couch, a ghost of a smile on his face. Hermione slowly tried to take her hand away but he gripped it tighter.

"Granger?" Greengrass walked in. Hermione looked up at her.

"Did you sleep there all night?" Hermione shrugged and blushed.

"You know Draco would kill me for saying this but I feel like you should know. He's had a-"

Suddenly Malfoy opened his eyes.

"You're right I would kill you Daphne so shut up," he said quickly. He let go of Hermione's hand and she stood up. She walked past Greengrass into the kitchen but stopped in the doorway. She glanced back at Malfoy and found him watching her. She smiled went into the kitchen.


	8. In Love

The others were outside trying to destroy the horcruxes. They wouldn't let Hermione or Malfoy come so they were in the living room. Hermione was reading a book while Malfoy was staring at the ceiling. Hermione had given him some potion for the wound again. This one made him slightly loopy so Hermione told him to rest until it was out of his system.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up at him. He motioned her to come closer. She closed her book and stood up. Clutching the book to her chest she knelt down next to him. He smiled at her. This potion was definitely making him a little crazy if he was smiling at her.

"Do you ever think about what it would have been like if the Dark Lord hadn't come back?" They could no longer say Voldemort without snatchers coming.

"Well yeah of course." He turned his head to look at her.

"What do you think it would have been like?"

"I guess...I don't know. I don't even know if I'd still be friends with Harry and Ron. The sorcerer's stone kind of brought on our friendship," she said.

"Do you think I would have been different?" He whispered to her.

"I don't know," she murmured.

"Do you think we could have been friends?" She looked down, already knowing the answer.

"If you weren't so prejudice, then maybe."

"I was only prejudice because of my father," he whispered. "I would have never said anything if my father hadn't engrained it in my head long before."

"What do you think it would have been like?"

"I think I would have been nicer and we could have been friends," he muttered.

"Is that what you want?" She asked gently.

"Of course. I've wanted to be friends since first year but you were a muggleborn and I was stupid." He took the book and placed it on the coffee table. He took both her hands in his.

"Hermione I...I had a...crush on you when I was younger. That's why I was so mean to you. I wasn't supposed to have a crush on a muggleborn. I was already engaged to Pansy," he whispered. Hermione froze. That was why he was so mean to her. Only when they were younger though.

"Then it got so bad that I couldn't even look at you without my heart pounding, so I tired to ignore you. But I couldn't. You were everywhere I looked. So I couldn't ignore you but I tried to stay clear of you. I didn't want you to hate me anymore."

"Malfoy you don't know what you're talking about. The potion I gave you-"

"No, no. I'm serious. I've had a crush on you since I first saw you. And when you were at the Yule Ball I almost went over to you. I almost punched that bloke who took you but Pansy held me back. She knows, she's always known. I wanted to comfort you when Potter was in the tournament because you seemed so distressed but I didn't. In fifth year I didn't approach you because I was afraid all this would just spill out and then sixth year came. I was so worried about everything that I didn't have time to think about you as much. Then you stopped me from killing Dumbledore. You brought me here and I had to tell you."

"Mal-"

"Hermione Granger I am in love with you," he said. Hermione didn't know how to respond. Luckily she didn't have to, the others came in.


	9. You're A Genius

Hermione sat on the log and read with her wand light. Greengrass sat across from her.

"Granger?" Hermione looked up.

"Yes?" She asked shutting her book.

"Uh...Malfoy told you didn't he?" She nodded slightly, still in shock about what she had heard today.

"That was what I was going to tell you earlier. I've known since fourth year. I had to help Pansy at the Yule Ball. That's probably why no one caused any trouble. We had to leave on countless occasions, especially when you first walked in."

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked. Greengrass nodded.

"Are you all okay with him...you know liking me?"

"You mean in love with you? Yeah sure. I mean you're not as bad as I thought you'd be," she said. Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, Greengrass."

"Please call me Daphne. I hate it when people use my last name."

"Well then thanks Daphne. Please call me Hermione," she said softly.

"How do you feel about him?" Daphne asked. Hermione shrugged and looked at the lake.

"Oh come on. I won't tell anyone," she promised.

"I'm just confused now. This whole year I have been confused. Ever since I found out about these horcruxes, I have been devoted to them. I had to figure out how to get all of you together and here. I had to figure out what Malfoy was doing and then stop him. And on top of all that I had to know that Dumbledore was going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it," Hermione cried.

"It's okay. You know Draco's had a hard year too. You have that much in common."

"Lets put the wards back up and head in," Hermione said, standing up.

Daphne grabbed her arm. "Promise you'll at least think about it," she said. Hermione only nodded before putting the wards up. They headed inside. Daphne went to wake two to keep watch. Hermione went to check on Malfoy first.

She walked over to him and found he was asleep. He needed his sleep so she simply turned to leave.

"Hermione?" She turned back around to see him trying to sit up. She rushed over.

"Lay down," she said forcefully.

"Wait I have an idea on how to destroy the horcruxes," he whispered. Hermione saw Ron and Parkinson go outside to keep watch. She pulled the arm chair to the side of the couch while he grabbed his book and opened it up.

"Potter destroyed the diary in second year right?" She nodded. He opened to a page and turned it to her so she could read it.

"The sword of Gryffindor? Dumbledore said it wouldn't work, something poisonous had to destroy it like with the Basilisk fang."

"Yes but Potter killed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor-"

"And the sword takes in that which makes it stronger. Malfoy you're a genius," she said.

"I know," he murmured, "but it's nice to hear you say it too."

"Well destroy them tomorrow and then we have to look for others," she said.

"Thanks Hermione," he murmured. "I-I'm glad you brought me here."

She only nodded before going to her own bed. She lay down and went to sleep. The next morning when everyone woke they were shocked.


	10. I'll Be Back

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw a brick wall. She glanced around and saw that everyone else was tied up too. Their wrists were tied behind their backs. She counted everyone but Crabbe and Goyle. Where were they?

"Hermione Granger," a voice said. She knew that voice. The voice that haunts her nights. That awful day came back to Hermione and she almost cried out.

"You won't escape this time deary," she whispered. She walked closer and pulled Hermione roughly to her feet. She dragged her through a hallway and up a staircase. She only paused to slam the jail like cell door closed. She dragged her through another hallway and jerked a door open. She pushed Hermione in and onto the floor. Having her hands tied behind her back Hermione could not stop herself from falling on her face.

The floor gave her a mini heart attack. It was clear, like a window. She could see her friends below her, just waking up.

Bellatrix crackled. She slowly walked toward Hermione.

"Yes deary. All your friends will see you struggling and dying," she sneered. "You got away once but you won't do it again."

"Crucio," she screamed. Hermione saw the others look up and see them. Hermione tried to bite back the scream that threatened to come. Bellatrix cackled as she watched Hermione squirm around.

"Wasn't that nice?" Bellatrix sneered at her. Hermione panted as Bellatrix walked closer to her.

"Showing your friends how weak you really are, especially Draco. Shall we bring him up here to watch the show?"

"Don't touch them," Hermione spit out.

"What about the boy who lived? Or maybe the little redheaded girl? One of the Slytherin girls? I'm sure you wouldn't care about them," Bellatrix kept going.

"Don't touch them," Hermione repeated.

"Fine, I'll just play with you," she sneered before firing the cruciatus curse at her.

Pain laced through Hermione's body. Her limbs were on fire and her throat burned from the screams. Tears sprang to her eyes but she held them back.

"You can't do anything Miss. Brightest Witch of Her Age," Bellatrix crackled. "You have to sit there while I torture you in front of your friends."

"Crucio," she screamed again.

The pain was becoming unbearable to her. Her throat was raw from all the screaming she could not hold back. She tried to squirm away from the pain but it was everywhere. She couldn't get away from the pain until Bellatrix stopped.

"Your arm is almost healed already, did you know that?" Bellatrix asked. She walked over to Hermione. Hermione was sprawled out on the ground, unmoving. Her arms were sprayed out to the side and her hair covered her face.

"It would be a shame if it were to open up again," she whispered before she lifted her foot. When she brought it down it landed on Hermione's arm, her scar to be exact.

Hermione screamed out and thrashed widely. She tried to beat Bellatrix with her other arm but she was still weak from the cruciatus curse.

"I'll be back," Bellatrix whispered. She walked out the room, laughing.


	11. I'll Get You Out Of Here

"Hermione," Ron screamed over and over again.

The next two hours all he seemed to do is scream. Every once in a while Harry would scream or Ginny. Even Daphne and Neville screamed once or twice. Parkinson looked away most of the time and Crabbe and Goyle were upstairs laughing.

Malfoy seemed to be the only one not reacting. He sat there watching her suffering. He seemed deep in thought when Bellatrix was gone.

"We need to get out of here," Harry moaned.

"No really?" Parkinson sneered.

"Shut up Parkinson," Ginny said.

"Arguing is not going to help," Daphne cried.

"Can anyone get the ropes off?" Neville asked.

"No we've just been sitting here the whole time," Ron said.

"Ron it's okay," Ginny tried to reason.

"Yeah, we'll get her out," Neville reassured him.

"Not very likely," Parkinson said softly. Everyone except Malfoy turned on her.

"What?" Ron all but screeched.

"I'm just saying, think about all the contributing factors," Parkinson explained.

After a few hours of arguing and crying and freaking out, most of them were asleep. Only Malfoy and Ron lay awake. Both thinking of ways to get Hermione out.

Finally even Ron couldn't keep his eyes open. Malfoy thought in the silence, watching Hermione sleep a floor above him. She had fallen asleep long before anyone else because the torture had taken a lot out of her. Dried blood surrounded her arm and tears dried on her face.

"Hermione, I promise I'll get you out of here. Somehow," Malfoy whispered in the darkness. Everyone around him slept but his eyes were never heavy. He lay thinking. For hours he thought of how he could get everyone out. Crabbe and Goyle had gotten them into this and Malfoy swore to everyone who was listening that he would get them out.

He played with the ropes, trying to get them off. They weren't normal ropes, they had to be cut with a special knife. Bellatrix had cut Hermione's when she was in the room. She had pocketed the knife in a pouch on her hips. If only Malfoy could get it, but how?

Then they would have to get out of this room. It was surely locked tight. Malfoy decided to look around. He struggled to stand, not being able to use his hands, but succeed.

On one side of the room was a cell door, much like the Azkaban kind. It was locked at least five times. There was a set of stairs up to it and there were a few lights in the room. The other side of the room had one window, much like the cell door. There were a few pillars, thick and touched the glass ceiling. Is it even glass? The floor was stone and the walls were brick.

There really was only one escape but that would involve someone coming down. They would open the door and Malfoy could hopefully get the knife. But there were so many things that could go wrong.

They would have to wait until morning at least, and even then nothing might happen. Hermione might just be tortured all day and they could do nothing but watch and listen. Malfoy couldn't handle it. He would go insane before they get out of there.


	12. The Knife

"Good morning," Bellatrix yelled into the early morning silence. Hermione jerked awake. This was the fifth day in this place. The second and third day Bellatrix just used the cruciatus curse on Hermione. The fourth day she recarved the word into Hermione's arm. Then she left her to starve and bleed out.

"Are you ready for a treat?" She walked over to Hermione and kicked her stomach. Hermione curled into a ball and Bellatrix crackled.

"Crucio," she screamed. Hermione squirmed around on the floor, trying to get away from the pain. She was crying and biting back a scream. Bellatrix finally stopped and walked closer. She crouched down next to Hermione's face.

"I'm going to bring up a surprise. You can help me pick, just nod when I pick up the right one," she whispered. She swept out of the room and Hermione heard the cell door below her bang open. She slowly, cautiously, turned so she could see her friends below.

Bellatrix started with Neville, who was closest to the door. She jerked him to his feet and pulled his head up to look at Hermione. Hermione shook her head and Bellatrix tossed Neville to the ground. He hit his head on the wall but managed to get into a sitting position again. Hermione almost cried out when his head struck the wall.

Ginny was next. She was jerked to her feet and Bellatrix pulled her hair to make her look at Hermione, who shook her head vigorously. Ginny was tossed aside like a rag doll. Hermione could see the tears on her face. She landed half on Neville and pushed herself back to sitting against the wall.

Harry and Parkinson were the next two. Bellatrix made them stand and face her but then tossed them aside. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out.

Ron was next. He was jerked to his feet.

"Hermione," he cried out. Bellatrix threw him on the ground immediately and kicked his stomach twice. Hermione did cry out this time. He looked up at her and she could see his bloodshot eyes and the dark circles under them.

Daphne was jerked up but thrown back when Hermione shook her head. She struck her shoulder on the ground and her face screwed up in pain. She didn't try to sit up, instead just laid there awkwardly because of the ropes on her wrists.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy before Bellatrix got to him. He was staring at her. He slowly nodded his head. She understood what he wanted but could she do that to him? It would mean he would be tortured. She couldn't do that to someone.

Bellatrix jerked Malfoy to his feet and stood behind him. Hermione could see that he was doing something but Bellatrix was focused on her. She slowly nodded her head. She could see her friends react. They didn't think she would nod for anyone. Bellatrix smiled and turned to the others.

"See this. Miss. Hermione Granger just turned someone over to me. She's not so perfect anymore. Doesn't want to get the little cruciatus curse so she pushes it on someone else. She's no Gryffindor. She's not brave," Bellatrix said. She pushed Malfoy toward the entrance. Hermione saw something land next to Ron. It was shiny and small.

The knife.

Bellatrix kept walking, not noticing it was gone. She pushed Malfoy up the stairs and the cell door banged shut a few seconds later.


	13. I'm Okay Now

"How do you feel Draco? She offered you up. She hates you the most. Even after you professed your love to her."

Malfoy visibly flinched. How did she know about that?

"Ah yes. Crabbe and Goyle have certainly filled me in. You profess your love to the mudbl-"

"Don't call her that," Malfoy spit out. He was pushed into the room. He stumbled slightly but didn't fall.

"I'll call her whatever I want to," Bellatrix screeched.

She shut the door and pulled out her wand.

"Crucio," she screamed at Malfoy. He grunted and groaned but he only fell to his knees.

"How do you like that Miss. Granger? Have your boyfriend take your place. Make him suffer while you watch. Is that better?"

"Crucio," she screamed again. Hermione cried out and tried to move but she was just too weak.

"How about I make lover boy watch instead?" She said before turning toward Hermione.

"Crucio," she screamed. Her wand was pointed at Hermione but the spell never hit Hermione. Malfoy had launched himself in front of her. He was on his hands and knees absorbing the curse, protecting his love.

"How did you-? You're hands were tied behind your back. It was a special rope. You couldn't...unless."

She quickly reached inside her bag but she was too late. While she was distracted Malfoy had gotten up.

He quickly kicked her in the gut. She fell back and her wand flew from her hand, inches from Hermione. Malfoy continued to punch and kick until she was knocked out. Even then he didn't back down.

"Malfoy," Hermione said softly. He didn't hear her or didn't want to.

"Draco," she said a little stronger. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't hold her body weight.

"Draco, please." He turned and hurried toward her. He wrapped her in a hug. He kissed her cheek and the top of her head repeatedly.

"Hermione," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm okay now," she said. He pulled away and took the wand from her. He casted a spell and a rope encircled Bellatrix. She was bloody and bruised but was still breathing.

"Lets go find the others," he said. He slowly picked her up, knowing she couldn't stand. He carried her out of the room and down a few hallways.

"How do you know where to go?" Hermione finally asked. Malfoy seemed to know the house like the back of his hand.

"It's her house. I came here as a child," he said softly.

The others were found in a kitchen. Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Death Eaters were unconscious on the ground. Some were bloody and bruised, not nearly as bad as Bellatrix, but all knocked out.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked. Everyone turned and smiled. Ginny ran over and hugged Hermione as softly and as well as she could. It was hard since Malfoy was still holding her. The others said their greetings.

"Lets get out of here," Malfoy said.

"I'll take 'Mione for a while," Ron offered. Hermione nodded while Malfoy looked unsure.

Ron carefully took Hermione from him. She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They began the trek to the separation site.


End file.
